Some have to learn the hard way
by theangelandthegod
Summary: Okay so I had this amazing dream about Moriarty and Fem!Sebastian Moran and I have been procrastinating all day and literally got no schoolwork done so I had to start writing it up. After someone gets too close to Jim and has to be killed, Jim sees Sabrina Moran (his right-hand woman) in a very different way. Mostly from her view. MoriartyxFem!Seb, JohnxSherlock and JohnxFem!Seb
1. Obedience

_**BANG**_

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the room as the man pointing the gun at Jim collapsed to the floor, a perfect hit to the head. She smirked and pulled the sniper away, taking it apart and putting it away in its case, then slipping it into her bag. She stood slowly, walking down from the balcony and down the steps onto the poolside. There was a smirk playing around Jim's lips as her looked at her, and she looked down at herself and frowned. She had come straight from an event in which a few of Jim's inferiors requested to meet him. Of course they couldn't meet _him_, but she went on his request. She thought that odd, he never asked her to attend social events but here she was, in a long silken blue dress and her hair swept up. She had to quickly make her excuses and leave because Jim told her there was trouble and the foolish man who thought he could touch Jim was laying on the floor, his lifeblood pouring away.

She raised an eyebrow at him, then asked "Will that be all, Sir?" He smirked and nodded, and she turned and began to walk away.

"Seb.."

She turned, hearing his soft voice and tilted her head slightly. He beckoned her with one finger and she walked over to him obediently, curious as to what he wanted. He stepped into her personal space and slid the zip on the front of her dress down a few inches, exposing her skin and running his fingertips along her collarbone. Her breath hitched slightly, and her eyes widened. "Sir, what are y-.." He looked up and his eyes silenced her. There had always been and undertone of attraction between the two. She had been loyal to Jim for almost 7 years now and she had been offered numerous amounts of money and power to give him up, or to reveal his location. She declined each and every time, sometimes killing the person offering out of irritation. She had never swayed from him, and she never would. His protection was her priority and she cared about her job. She kept him alive, and she stayed loyal. What was this...gratitude? Payment? They had, on occasions, harmlessly flirted. When Seb had to use _other_ methods of interrogation, Jim was off with her for weeks. Jealous? She didn't think so. Sex meant nothing to her, and she thought human contact, or sex or emotions meant nothing to him too. He had never seen her like this, looking like a woman. She always wore trousers, no matter what the occasion, and a t-shirt or occasionally a button down shirt. On field work, more high-profile assassinations, she would wear a plain black catsuit with a small insignia and a gun-holster.

So why was her heart racing and her mouth dry, why was she so desperate for him? She narrowed her eyes slightly and brushed his fingers away, then slowly reaching for her zip and undoing her dress herself. It fell to a pile of navy silk on the floor, leaving her in her black lace underwear, and heels. His eyes roamed her body appreciatively, and he loosened his tie. She took a step forward and slipped his jacket off, then unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie, running her hands slowly over his slender yet toned chest. He reached up and took the silver clip out of her hair, and it fell in tight brown curls past her shoulders. She reached and unbuckled his belt and took it off, then slowly unbuttoned his trousers and slid them to the floor, running her fingertips down his thighs then stood back up. His dark eyes, almost black, met her unusual slate grey ones as he lay down, putting his hands behind his head lazily. It was her turn to smirk as she took off her heels. "Lie down with me, pet." He said in his soft irish voice and she straddled his slender hips, resting her hands on his chest. He looked up at the woman on top of him and ran his hands up her arms softly. He knew she was loyal, some of the people who had offered her money he had sent himself as a test. She had been with him exactly 6 years, 10 months and 3 days now. He had wanted this for some time, though he would never admit it.

She was sexy, her power was sexy, her independence was sexy. Hell, she even looked sexy when she took that shoot at the man pointing a gun at him. He could rely on her, and he found this odd. He trusted her, even though she did not trust him. Well, she did partially, but he was the worlds only consulting criminal. He was crime. She would be a fool to trust him fully, he taught her that. He lifted his hips up against her and ran his hands up to tangle in her hair, pulling her down into a slow kiss. Not their first kiss, admittedly. She was a perfect alibi so when he had to go places in public, she was his 'lover'. She played her part well, to the point where he pressed her against the wall and kissed her so hard she thought she would faint when they passed someone who had previously threatened Moriarty. It was, of course, an excuse. If the man had tried to harm him she would of killed him instantly. But, he wanted her. It had led on from there. On one assignment she had to sleep with a businessman to get plans from him, and Jim had to claim her again when she return. Desperate kisses in the dark followed by a professional manner the next day. But they had never slept together.

She could feel that he wasn't ready yet so she smirked down at him and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of his underwear and slid them off. He rested up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turned up as a line of fire shot down his spine and he suppressed a shudder. She spread his legs gently and knelt before him, and he reached up to unhook and remove her bra. She trembled under his touch and placed a few kisses up his inner thigh, then flicked her tongue against the end of his length. He leant up on his elbows and watched her, a slow smile spreading on his face. She slowly took him completely in her mouth, and used her tongue to make him groan slightly, and lift up his hips to her. He tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her down lightly, and she took his in deeper, slowly beginning to move back and forth. When she felt him harden she lightly ran her tongue along the underside of his erection, and pulled away from him. He took hold of her hips and pulled her up, seating her in his lap and gripping her hard. She gave a small gasp and put her hands on his chest to steady herself, then grinded into his lap. His tongue flicked out briefly to wet his lips before pulling her into a kiss and thrusting into her body in one short sharp movement. She gasped, adjusting to the sudden feeling, and dug her nails into his skin, meeting his lips again roughly. He slowly pulled out of her and slammed back in, and she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming. They began to rock their hips in a steady rhythm, Jim dominating her actions and she loved it. For a brief moment she thought _shouldn't we be using protection?, _then Jim flipped them over so she was on her back and an almost painful wave of pleasure silenced her thoughts, and she only thought of Jim. Jim. Jim had claimed her lips and her body, and she had all too willingly given them to him. "Oh Jim.." She moaned and pulled him into another kiss, biting his bottom lip and running her nails along her back. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and arched her back, as he began to move harder and faster in to her.

What would people think if they saw? Jim and Seb, their sweaty bodies tangled together on the floor as he all too willingly fucked her. And what was going to happen after this? She put all thoughts out of his mind as he slammed into her a final time and he rode out her orgasm with her in short, shallow gasps. He pulled out of her and left her lying stunned on the floor of the poolside, and she took a deep breath and managed to sit up. "That was.." She murmured and stood slowly, moving over to her pile of clothes. She never finished her sentence, he knew. She pulled her underwear back on and did up her bra, then slipped her dress back on and looked over to Jim, who was fully dressed and looked immaculate. How did he... She shook her head, he always looked immaculate. Whereas she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her lipstick smudged, her hair tousled and her body sore. She put her shoes back on and picked up her bag, slipping her rifle inside and wiping her forehead. "No one needs to know about this, Sir." She states quietly as he looked over to her. He simply shook his head and laughed condescendingly, winking at her over his shoulder as he walked out. She stood there stunned for a few moments, then walked out of the pool and into the street, feeling the cool night air against her sensitive skin. She walked back to her flat, it wasn't far, and unlocked the door. She flicked on the lights and dumped her bag by the door whilst locking her gun away as she always did after its use.

Jim had taken his car home, and was lounging in the back seat looking through his phone as the driver pulled up to his lavish apartment. He stepped out, feeling the gravel crunch under his feet as he walked to the front door, unlocking it and loosening his tie and he did so. That was...fantastic. Before Jim became who he was he was rather a ladies man, and he had slept with a fair few women. But none like this, no one strong and who could challenge him. None that he trusted and none as beautiful as her. He shook his head and laughed slightly, undressing and pouring himself a nightcap for going to bed. Before he got into bed, he sent a short text then switched his phone off.

**Obedience. -JM **

Her phone made the familiar message alert and she raised an eyebrow at his message, sending one back and climbing under the covers.

**Restraint. SM**


	2. Intelligence

Jim and Seb didn't see each other at all for the next few weeks. She was busy and away, trying to find out who the man was who got so close to Moriarty. So far, she had nothing. Not even a name. Damn, she thought, he covered his tracks well. Jim had access to all of the worlds databases and she ran the man's face through everything and nothing. No results. She hated to admit it but she needed some help. And who better than the worlds only consulting detective?

**We need Sherlock. SM**

**We do? -JM**

**I think _you_ do. -JM**

She sighed and gritted her teeth.

**Fine, I need Sherlock. SM**

**Then do it. I'm busy. -JM**

She rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back in her pocket, then took a quick shower. She had come back to london the night before and she already unpacked, she was like that. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, a pregnancy test. She didn't think Jim had gotten her pregnant but the doubt in her mind was slowly driving her insane and she had to know. She followed the instructions on the box and sat on the bathroom floor for 3 minutes, her eyes closed as she sent up a silent prayer. _Please, please oh god let it be negative. _She heard the timer on her phone go for the 3 minutes and she jumped slightly, as she looking at the white stick with shaky hands. There was a tiny blue dash, which she checked on the instructions sheet.

Negative.

She gasped with relief and threw the stick in the bin, leaving the box in the cupboard under the sink as well as condoms she had bought, lest it happen with Jim again. She laughed and sat up with shaking legs, walking through into her bedroom with her hair in a towel, an uncontrollable smile on her face.

She left her hair for the moment and sat down in front of the dresser. Sherlock was a genius, but they had never met before. Hopefully if she was successful, he wouldn't know who her employer was. She chewed her lip and with a steady hand she dotted a few freckles on and around her nose, tarnishing her perfect ivory skin. She changed the shape of her eyebrows and lips using makeup and straightened her hair, ridding herself of her signature curls. She put on black silky tights and a shiny rose coloured blouse, tucked into a grey pencil skirt. She looked in the mirror satisfied, she looked nothing like herself. She felt slightly ridiculous as she normally didn't dress this way, but she took a matching jacket to her skirt from the back of her door and a black bag before putting on a pair of heels. She picked up the file with all the information she could gather about him, and she locked the door after her and sent a text before stuffing her phone back in her bag.

**On my way. SM**

**Oh, and I'm not pregnant. SM**

Jim lazily looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly. She called a taxi and told the driver the address she needed, 221b Baker Street. They pulled up outside a few minutes later and she stepped out of the cab onto the street and walking up to the door, her shoes clicking audibly on the pavement. She'd never met Sherlock before, and they had never met her so she had a good chance of pulling this off. She gave a few short knocks on the door and waited a few moments, where it was opened by an older woman in a cardigan. "Oh hello! I'm Mrs Hudson, are you here to see the boys?" Seb paused for a moment and a smile spread across her face as she nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'm here to see Mister..." She pretends to look at her file, "Holmes, Sherlock?" The lady invited her in and Seb followed her up the stairs to a small but cosily cluttered flat. "Boys? You've got a visitor!" She called and turned to face Seb again, "Would you like a cup of tea while you're waiting?" She nodded in reply, "Yes, I'd love one thank you. Milk, no sugar." The woman bustled away into the kitchen and left Seb to look around the room. There were stacks of books and files everywhere. One wall was papered with a black and white sort of floral design, and there was a smiley face sprayed on in luminescent paint. On closer inspection she saw bullet holes in the wall, and raised an eyebrow. There was a deer skull with enormous antlers on the wall and a violin on the windowsill. There was a laptop on the cluttered desk and another on the chair, where a man's jacket lay.

She heard footsteps coming and she quickly licked her lips and smoothed down her hair, beginning her facade of nervousness and absence. A shorter man with a kind grey face and cropped greying hair came in first and smiled, briefly eying her up and down. He had on a cream knitted jumper and shirt, and he looked friendly. He held out a hand which she shook gratefully, he had a firm grip. "Well I'm not Sherlock.." They both chuckled slightly, "But he'll be down any minute. I'm John, John Watson."

"It's a pleasure Mister Watson." She smiled, and he shook his head. "Please, call me John." She bit her lip and nodded again, starting over. "Pleasure to meet you, _John. _I'm Selina Moffat." He moves the (his, probably) jacker off the chair and gestures to it, offering her to sit down. She obediently sits in the comfy chair and crosses her legs, tucking her hair behind one ear. Her and John made conversation until they heard footsteps again, and a rather irate looking man came in. He had dark curly hair and he was slender, and very tall. He was dressed in pyjamas and a dressing gown (odd, she thought, as it was nearly 2 o'clock), and his eyes went straight to her. She stood quickly and extended a hand in greeting, which he took slowly and shook. "I'm Selina Moffat, and I'm assuming you're Sherlock Holmes?" She looked back and smiled slightly at John, who smirked at their little joke. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the woman and looked down at the file in her hand. "And what do you want me for?" He asked in a pleasantly deep voice, although his tone was disinterested. She stifled an eye roll and handed him the file, containing a picture of the man and his post-mortem results. "I need you to find out whatever you can about this man." Mrs Hudson came through with a tray and handed out teas and coffees, and she looked at the picture Sherlock was holding. "Oh, he looks a bit rough Sherlock." She commented and went back to the kitchen.

Selina sat back down on the chair and Sherlock sat down on the sofa, whereas John pulled out the chair from the desk and sat in between the two, watching Sherlock as he examined the man's picture. "Who sent you? You obviously don't want this information for yourself." Sherlock asked bluntly, not looking up at her. She nodded and raised an eyebrow. "My employer wishes to know. His life was recently threatened by this man and it's not the first time. The previous men were linked to this one, and I wish to stop any further attacks." When she said _employer, _a flush spread across her chest and she blushed slightly, her pulse heightening. All factors Sherlock picked up on.

_Hm, interesting. She shows obvious signs of arousal when talking about this man so it must be more than a simple crush. They..._ He watches her for a moment, _They have slept together. But she feels more deeply for him than that._ He glances over at John who is glancing at the woman appreciatively._ Oh god, another** boring** girlfriend. Well, she shows no signs of attraction to John as she is obviously content with her employer. Her..employer. Now, who's life would be at stake by this man? _Sherlock knew who this man was, he was the henchman a notorious foreign warlord, so her employer must be of some significance._ I could tell her know or...I could find out who her employer is, and who she really is. She's tried to cover her identity but a few cosmetic changes can't fool me. Interesting._

After several minutes he looks back up at her, and places the photo on the side-table. "I can find out who he is, and who he's linked too." He stated and watching her reaction. Something flashed across her eyes, relief?, as she nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mister Holmes." She digs in her purse and pulls out a fake business card with her number on it, and her alias name, and places it on the table. "Call me when you do, my number is on there." He nods with disinterest and gets up, leaving the room. She raises an eyebrow and finishes her tea, getting up to leave. "I'll show you out." John offered and she nodded with a smile, as she followed his down the stairs to the already darkening street outside. It was december, and there was light chill in the air and a few flakes of snow fell. "Can I ask you something?" John asks after a few moments, meeting her eyes. "Of course, John." She replies and tucks hair behind her ear again shyly. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She blinked slowly, and chewed at her lip. Yes, oh god yes she did. But...what about Jim?

Jim.

Her breathing became deeper and her legs trembled at his thought. Him, him claiming her body and touching her. Him, him kissing her so hard she thought she couldn't breathe. She _craved_ his body. She needed him to touch her, she needed to hear his groans and she needed his lips. This was ridiculous, he was her boss and she had to get him out of her head, lest she become compromised. She met John's eyes and nodded, smiling and blushing prettily. "Y-yes..I would love too John."


	3. Seduction

Later that evening she was flicking through her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear for her date with John. She wasn't nervous, John was kinder and gentler and less unpredictable than Jim. She finally settled on a velvety black dress, with long lacy sleeves and a diamond cut out from the back. Seb, well, Lina as she was now, had worn it once for a meeting and never again. She put on black lacy underwear and corset with tiny red embroidered roses and matching suspenders with black-hold ups. She put her hair into loose big curls, and applied a small amount of makeup when she heard her text alert.

**Outside. 1 minute. -JM**

Jim..? She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and stuffed her phone in her pocket before opening the door. "Jim..?" She called quietly and raised an eyebrow when she heard no reply, leaving the door open and coming back inside. She sighed and waited for a few moments before shutting the door, and walking back to her bedroom.

"Hot date tonight?"

She didn't jump, she was a trained agent and used to surprise but she did turn to the source of the voice. Jim was standing in the corner, one foot against the wall and his hands in his pockets. A smirk spread across her lips as she undid and slipped off her robe, exposing her sexy underwear. "You could say that.." She replied coolly as he eyed her appreciatively. He stepped out of the corner and slowly walked over to her, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Did I give you permission?"

"I don't belong to you." She answered firmly and he smirked. "Only joking Seb, but.." He stepped towards her and lightly put his hands on her hips, placing a kiss against her neck, "If he touches you I'll have to have him killed." Jim kissed up her neck to her lips and she narrowed her eyes, pushing him away slightly. "Killed?" "Another joke, you really should learn to recognise them." She licks her lips and roughly pulls him into another kiss, which he responded to gratefully. He pushed her down onto the bed as he undid her underwear, and she slowly undressed him also and soon they were writhing on top of the sheets, their naked bodies gracefully tangling together as she cried out his name over, and over and he allowed himself to moan a few times. She rocked her hips against his ran her nails along his chest.

Shit, they still didn't use protection.

She looked up into his dark eyes and pulled him down for another kiss, flipping them over so she was on top. She placed her hands on his chest again as he put his hands on her hips and made love to her. When he finally finished, she collapsed onto his chest and he ran his fingertips along her spine, making her shiver. She moved to lay in the bed next to him and sat up, rubbing her face and shaking her head. This date with John was to make her forget about Jim, and she had to start now. "You have to leave now." She said in a low voice and wrapped the duvet around her naked body, looking over to see he was already dressed. How the hell did he do that? He leant down and kissed her softly, then walked out, he got what he came for. He laughed slightly as he left her flat and got into the car, she wouldn't forget that for a while. He liked to keep her under control, the thought of other men touching her was repulsive.

She breathed shakily as she tried to calm down, getting out of bed and taking a quick shower as she had to clean herself again. Her body was covered in sweat and she could still feel his lips and hands against her skin. She redressed in the black-with-roses underwear and put the dress on and looking at herself in the mirror. It fit her perfectly and she smiled at her reflection before attending to her wet hair and sparsely applying makeup. She closed her eyes and touched her lips with her fingertips, shivering slightly as she remembered Jim's lips crushing against hers. She swallowed hard and slicked on a nude lip-gloss, then grabbed her clutch with her card and phone in it. She felt guilty, she had just been at the mercy and pleasure of Jim and she was going out on a date to meet John. She needed Jim out of her head, and already she was worrying about pregnancy. She would have to take a test in the next few days, just to make sure. She put her keys in her clutch and after one final check in the mirror she was content. She walked out onto the street and called a Taxi, sending a short text to Jim before pulling up outside of 221b.

**Seduction. SM**

She got out of the Taxi and knocked on the door of the flat, and John answered a few moments later. He looked lovely, and she couldn't help but smile at his kind, handsome face. She hugged him gently and he softly kissed her cheek, and she smiled and blushed. "Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded in reply, linking arms with arm and they walked down the street. John took her to a beautiful restaurant, and they had a good time. Great time. Every time their hands brushed together there was a spark and their eyes met, and he smiled at her. The food was divine, and she had far too much wine and so had he. They went for a walk through the city afterwards, admiring the lights and they scenery and each others company. She hesitantly took his hand and he intertwined their fingers together as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat on a bench in the park and she nuzzled her face into his neck, sighing and squeezing his hand. "Tell me about you, John." She says quietly and looks up at him, smiling.

"Well, I was in the army. A doctor, and a good one. I got injured and I had to leave." He taps his leg, "Psycho semantic, but it's better now. Um, I have a sister called Harry and she's great.." He smiled and talked about his childhood and family for a long time, and she listened intently. "So, what about you?" He asked after a while, softly kissing her forehead. She thought for a moment. "Well, I lived in Scotland with my mother until I was 14, my father died when I was 6. I've lived in England for so long now, my accent is hardly noticeable." John listened to her speaking, and when you were looking for it you could hear hints of it. "I have no brothers and sisters, and my mother was killed 7 years ago in a car accident." 7 years ago, just when she started working for Jim. She always blamed herself for her mothers death, and she had taken out her anger on many people. She was a vicious murderer for nearly a year, until she grew closer to Jim. He calmed her, surprisingly. John frowned sympathetically, stroking her arm softly. "That must of been rough."

"It was." She replied, swallowing and blinking hard. "But it was a long time ago, and I've come to terms with it now." He looked down at her and put a finger under her chin, pulling her up into a soft kiss. It was so different, so tender and calm. She put a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, kissing him back. She felt attraction to him, physically, but apart from that she felt nothing. He didn't excite her like Jim did, he wasn't rough and passionate like him but John made her and her skin feel so sensitive and beautiful. She smiled against his lips, she had him. Now, she needed to gain his trust to get the information from Sherlock. She kissed along his jaw up to his ear. "Do you want to...come back to mine..?" He asked quietly and she nodded as they stood, walking hand in hand back to the road to call a Taxi back to 221b. They got in the Taxi and she lightly rested her hand on his leg as she moved up for a slow soft kiss, smiling up at him. They got to the flat and silently unlocked the door, going up the stairs. "What about Sherlock..?" She breathed and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, he'll be asleep by now." John hoped he was asleep. They got to the flat and John poured them out two drinks and they sat on the sofa, getting even more drunk and just talking. He leaned in to kiss her again and she moved closer to him, putting one hand on the back of his neck and the other holding her drink. She pulled away briefly to put the drink down and they resumed tenderly kissing. He slid one hand up her thigh to rest on her waist and took her hand, tugging it gently as they got up and walked to Johns bedroom. He had never felt a connection like this with someone before, and he normally didn't sleep with women after the first date but she was the beautiful exception. He took her into the bedroom and dimmed the lights, as she looked around briefly. It was friendly and cosy, just like John. There were lots of books on the side table and a towel slung over the chair. The bed was neatly made and she tugged at his tie, laying down on the bed and waiting for him. He pulled off his jumper and took off his tie, laying down next to her and putting both hands on her waist, kissing along her neck and collarbone as he gently unbuttoned her dress.

It was kind and undemanding, he was allowing her to choose and he was respecting her. She'd never been with anyone like this before and she felt safe, and loved. Jim didn't make her feel like this and she wanted more. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and shrugged the dress off, which landed in a heap on the floor. His eyes widened as they roamed her body, and he trailed her fingers down her arm softly. "You are so beautiful, Lina." He whispered and her brow crumpled, her lip trembling as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her acting was getting excellent, she thought, but she was genuinely touched. She had never been called that before, by anyone. She unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the floor, and she lightly strokes his chest with her fingertips, and he shivered slightly. He reached round and softly pulled at the tie at the back, and her bra and corset fell away from her and she tossed it to the floor. She undid his belt and took off his trousers and put her hands on the back of his neck, kissing him softly and biting his bottom lip.


	4. Deception

He kissed her back and trailed his fingers along her waist, and she took off her underwear and hold-ups leaving her naked and exposed to him. He ran his fingertips along the side of her body, down her waist and the side of her thigh and her eyes fluttered shut. "Wait." She said quietly, meeting his eyes. "Have you got..protection?" She didn't mind with Jim, it was more sensual and exciting but she did not want a baby from John. No. He smiled and nodded, "Bathroom cabinet." She got up and came back a few seconds later, and he couldn't help admiring the delicate curves of her body. She ran her thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off, teasing him with her hands briefly to make sure he was ready and opened the packet, doing what she never and should of done with Jim. She was satisfied with her work so she lay next to him again, moving closer and pressing her body against his. He wrapped her in his arms as he pulled the covers up around them, and she curled one leg around his waist. Then he, slowly and gently while kissing her, lifted his hips up and entered her waiting body.

_**AN: If any of you have seen The Deep Blue Sea with Tom Hiddleston and Rachel Weisz, there's a sex scene in there and that it was I'm imagining this looks like kay?**_

A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips again she wrapped her legs tighter around him and sought his hand, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing it hard whilst kissing him again. They began to move together in time, she was more rough than he but he more passionate. It was a perfect mix and although she wasn't as excited and nervous as she was with Jim, this was so perfect and was clearing her mind to no end. She parted her lips slightly and closed her eyes, her toes curling as he kissed her ear and whispered, "You feel amazing..." She met his eyes again and placed a trail of kisses up from his chest to his lips, murmuring softly again his skin. "So do you..Oh..' She gave a small groan as he pulled her on top of him. He drew small circles on her thighs with her fingertips and began to move into her harder, and she was stunned by his sudden change.

She tilted her head back and dug her nails into his skin, biting her lip hard and wrapping her legs around her waist and she flipped them over so he was on top of her, pushing her into the bed and slamming her against the headboard. She put both hands on the side of his face and kissed him hungrily as he put his hands on her waist, going harder and faster as her moans increased. It didn't take long for him to finish after that, and she ran her nails down his back and he gripped her arms hard as he did. He gently pulled out of her and kissed her lips softly, disappearing into the bathroom briefly then returning and pulling his underwear on, sliding back under the covers with her and spooning. He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her waist, and she smiled. "That was.." He sighed. "Wasn't it?" She replied and leant round to kiss him softly.

John couldn't place it, but something felt wrong about this. Like..she was preoccupied and so was he. He dismissed the thoughts quickly and focused on her warm pliant body and her soft naked skin, gently nicking the skin along her shoulders with his teeth before kissing it, and she sighed happily. They talked in soft voices for the next hour, and he was growing sleepy when he heard her soft snores. She looked so perfect when she was sleeping, her curls timidly falling in front of her face and her long lashes brushing her skin. She looked so at peace, and he closed his eyes and hoped he could find a part of the silence she had. That night she dreamt of Jim, if anything being with John had made it worse. She felt as if she were betraying him, but she quickly suppressed the feeling and snuggled up into his arms.

When John awoke the next morning she was still fast asleep in his arms, and she still looked so beautiful. He placed a soft kiss to her temple and pulled away, covering her with a blanket and yawing as he got out of bed. He stretched his arms and walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and brushing his teeth, fiddling slightly with his hair. He got dressed, and walked to the kitchen yawning, putting the kettle on.

"Oh, you slept with her."

The deep voice made him jump and he turned to see Sherlock sitting in his pyjamas, absently reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Of course he knew, bloody fantastic. He walked over and sat in the arm chair while waiting for the kettle to boil, and frowned. "Yes, not that it's any of your business." Sherlock barely looking up and picked up a folder from his left, throwing it to John who caught it and opened it. "She's lying. Her name is Sabrina Moran, and her employer is our favourite little problem, Moriarty." He blinked slowly, opening the file and seeing surveillance shots of her getting into cars, on the phone and finally talking to a man who had his back to the camera. They were close, and it looked like he was about to kiss her. He felt a pang of jealousy and dropped the file to the floor. "That's wrong, obviously. And I can't believe you stalked her! What, you don't trust her? Because I do!" He stood and snatched the paper from Sherlock, who glared up at him and stood. "John it's hardly my problem if your libido makes you refuse to accept facts, but she's a trained assassin. She's worked for him for 7 years and she's more than his right-hand women." He gestures to the photo of her leaving the pool after Jim, flushed and messy. "She's lying to you John." Sherlock drank the last of his coffee and stood to make another, but John blocked his way. "No, NO!" He jabbed his chest with one finger, "This isn't true Sherlock. This is just because you're jealous isn't it? Because she makes me happy." Sherlock snorts derisively, "Why would I be jealous. Fine, sleep with the lying assassin but she's using you." John clenches and unclenches his jaw, steadying his breathing.

"Why..why do you **_always_** do this? Are you determined on sabotaging every relationship I have because I am sick of it! They're either boring or stupid or cheating on me or," He laughs bitterly, "Trained assassins working for a criminal mastermind! This is getting bloody ridiculous Sherlock, why can't you just let me be ha-.." John was cut off abruptly by Sherlock grabbed the sides of his face with both hands and kissing him softly.


	5. Acceptance

Seb woke slowly, stretching and feeling the dull ache in her muscles. She realised the bed and bedroom was empty and she frowned. She swung her legs over the end of the bed and got up, putting on her underwear and grabbing John's shirt to cover herself with and stuffed her phone in the waistband of her panties. Where was he...? She silently opened the door and walked down the stairs. She heard voices from the living room and was going to call out for John, when she stumbled upon the scene. John was stuck on mid-gesture, his hands were in mid air, but Sherlock had his hands tenderly on either side of John's face and was kissing him with all of his might. After a few seconds John slowly put his hands on Sherlock's waist, pulling him closer. Seb felt a mix of feelings. Relief, because she had a way to get away from John, but hurt honestly. They spent an amazing night together and now he's kissing a man. Seb hide around the corner and took out her phone, taking a few pictures of the two in their passionate embrace and sent a message to Jim.

_**[attached image]**_

_**You'll never guess what. SM**_

She put her phone back in her waistband and got ready to play the hurt lover act. She slowly walked around the corner and the men didn't notice, so she made a sort of choked gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, beginning to 'tremble'. John pulled away from Sherlock sharply and turned to face Seb with wide eyes.

He was fighting with Sherlock and then the taller man suddenly kissed him. It felt so good, Sherlock's lips were so soft and his hands were so warm..._**NO**_. John was in inner turmoil. He wasn't gay, he wasn't gay! He'd never been attracted to men before, and he had just been with Lina. Lina, oh god. She was upstairs waiting for him and he was here, kissing Sherlock. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't, instead he slowly put his hands on Sherlock's slim waist. He heard a small shocked noise from the side and he pulled away from Sherlock seeing Lina (Or...Sabrina?) standing there. His eyes widened and he couldn't seem to form words, just choked sounds.

"Good morning _Sabrina.." _Sherlock said in his deep voice, turning to face her with narrowed eyes.

Sabrina? She froze, her mouth becoming dry briefly as she also narrowed her eyes at John, folding her arms across her chest. "John I..I thought last night meant something to you. It did to me, it was incredible." She managed a few tears to add to the effect and sniffed, wiping her eyes roughly. "So w-what..you're gay..?"

"No, NO! I-I mean...I don't know.." John spluttered desperately, gesturing to Sherlock. "He..he kissed me!" She laughed bitterly. "And you weren't fighting back, quite the opposite! John don't talk shit, you had your hands on his waist and you obviously wanted him!" Sherlock stayed silent, he only bent to pick up the files from the floor and silently pass them to Seb. She snatched them and leafed through, seeing surveillance shots of her, information about the man and a picture of her with Jim, leaving the pool after him. She tried to keep her face expressionless as she looked through, then looked up at Sherlock who had his eyebrow raised. John had moved to stand protectively in front of him and a small smile played around the genius' lips. Seb shook her head in mock-disbelief, "I can't believe this. This..this is fake! John, who are you going to believe." She lets another sob escape and glares at the taller man. John said, without hesitation, "Sherlock." Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped a few times like a fish, before she stormed angrily out of the room. As soon as they could no longer see her she grinned and checked her phone whilst gathering her clothes from John's bedroom.

_**Am I surprised? -JM**_

_****_She laughed slightly as she put her dress and heels back on, shoving the files in her bag with her phone, and coming back down the stairs. Sherlock smiled internally when John said his name instead of hers. It honestly meant something to him that John believed him, because he cared about him. John was his first kiss.

"Have a nice life John." She called over her shoulder at him as she left the flat, and went back out on the very empty and calm morning street. She called a Taxi and gave him the directions for her flat, and sent another text to Jim.

_**Got the info. SM**_

_**And a little bit more, apparently. Shame he turned out gay, isn't it? -JM**_

_****_She grit her teeth and put her phone back in her bag as the Taxi pulled up to her home. She unlocked the door and went straight to her bedroom, stripping off and putting on a dressing gown before going to the bathroom to run a bath. She tapped her nails impatiently against the side as she waited for the bath to fill, then took off her dressing down and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She had no makeup on, and her eyes looked soft and wide. Her hair was out of control, curls everywhere, and she gave a small gasp as she inspected the rest of her body. She had lightly bruising on her hips from where there had been grabbed, on her thighs too. She had bite marks and love bites along her shoulders and scratches down her back, all of which she knew John didn't give to her. She hadn't realised how rough Jim was being until now, and she moved slightly and felt the ache in her muscles. She sighed and turned off the tap, sinking into the hot bubbly water and closing her eyes. She had a book on the side which she picked up and began to half read whilst trying not to fall asleep. A few hours later she got out of the bath and dried herself, putting her hair up into a messy wet bun as she dressed in tracksuit bottoms and an oversized jumper. Yes she was deadly assassin, and yes she worked for the man who _was_ crime, but she still had her own life. She loved to read, she didn't really watch TV and she loved dogs, though she'd never have one. Later that evening she called for takeaway, and went to bed shortly after. Today had been complicated and eventful and she needed to sleep.

After Lina...Sabrina walked out John stood still for a moment, before turning to face Sherlock. "I..I'm sorry about what I said." Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When I said that you kissed me. I-I wanted it as much as you did." He frowned slightly and looked up at Sherlock who stayed expressionless, but who's skin had a slight flushed pink undertone. John smiled and walked back to the kitchen, re-boiling the kettle and making two coffees, passing one to Sherlock who took it gratefully. Sherlock sat back down on the sofa and John in the chair and they didn't talk for a moment. "So..where do we go from here..?" John asked, and Sherlock looked up at the sound of his voice. "We do whatever you want. I know this must be a lot for you and I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you."

One corner of Sherlock's lips turned up. "Well, I said I'd be lost without my blogger. But er..." Sherlock cleared his throat, he was awful at speaking and deciphering his emotions. "You..mean more to me than that. You always..have." He frowned and looked up at John, who was smiling at the other man. "And you're more to me than just my flatmate. So are we...together?" He phrased the question carefully, wincing slightly. "Because I-I don't care what people think, or say." Sherlock silenced him with one hand gesture. "It's not that, people could use you to get to me and I don't want you hurt. You're mine." John blushed at that, looking down at his hand and Sherlock silenced himself quickly, taking another sip of coffee. "So..if you do want us to be.." He used John's phrasing, "_Together, _we'd have to be fairly inconspicuous in public." John nodded in understanding. "What about when we're alone.." He asked, looking back up at Sherlock. "Then it doesn't matter." Sherlock replied simply. "Otherwise I wouldn't of kissed you, would I?" John finished his coffee and took the mug back to the kitchen, putting it in the sink and walking back into the sitting room.

"This still doesn't mean you can play violin at 3 in the morning." John stated and Sherlock laughed slightly, standing and doing the same with his mug. "It's artistic license John, surely you can't deny me that." John stood and leant against the doorframe, waiting for Sherlock to come back and stopping him. "Can I...?" He asked softly as he put on hand on Sherlock's waist, the other on the back of his neck. Sherlock swallowed hard and nodded, putting one hand on the side of John's face as John pulled him close and pressed a tender, hesitant kiss to his lips. This was new to both of them, and that brought them closer as their relationship developed. Sherlock kissed him back just as softly, not wanting to rush him as he put a hand on the small of John's back. That moment was utterly perfect for the both of them.


	6. Desire

Weeks passed. December went, and Christmas with it. John and Sherlock had company with them, John's 'girlfriend' (an idea they both thought of as people began to suspect of their relationship), Lestrade, Molly and Mrs Hudson. John had been off with Sherlock for a few days, after Irene Adler. He was jealous, though he'd never admit it, and Sherlock was confused and didn't know why. When they went to see her, and she came in in her 'battle dress' John wasn't looking at her. He couldn't stand the thought of Sherlock looking at her, and the fact that he was looking and that he used that to open the safe was even more hurtful. He didn't want anyone else to have Sherlock, and he hated having to pretend to be with someone. Their relationship hadn't progressed further than kissing, Sherlock was a virgin and John had never been with a man before, they were both nervous.

When Sherlock had to go identify her body and he came back obviously distraught, John couldn't meet his eyes. He waited for hours for Sherlock to come home and Sherlock said nothing. John missed him, he missed his boyfriend. He went to bed, tired of waiting and left a note out for Sherlock, saying he was asleep. When he returned home Sherlock read the note and closed his eyes, pinching his nose. He hated hurting John, and he sighed heavily. He shrugged off his coat and threw it on the sofa, and walked into his bedroom to find John fast asleep in his bed. He stopped undoing his shirt and a small smile appeared on his lips. John had just a t-shirt and pyjama shorts on and he was curled up, his knees up to his chest as he was snuggled into Sherlock's duvet. Sherlock took off his shirt and trousers, putting on pyjama bottoms as he slipped into bed and pressed a soft kiss against John's temple. He leant back into the bed and sighed, lightly traced John's back with his fingertips before falling asleep. And so, from then, John spent his nights in Sherlock's bed. Sometimes they talked, but normally they just lay together, enjoying the sensation of each others warm bodies and the fact that they had each other.

Sherlock got John the Lucky Cat from the chinese market shop (although John had left before the old woman had said about his wife, so he didn't get the sentiment) and John gave him his dog-tags. John really didn't know what Sherlock would like and he didn't own much, but Sherlock loved them. He kept them in his pocket and whenever he missed John, he could feel they were there.

_**AN: It's a little bit of a Skyfall crossover here, I couldn't think of any foreign villain so I used Silva C: Also in this, I've made A Scandal in Belgravia and The Great Game the other way around, so The Great Game is afterwards. Please, hardcore Sherlockians, please don't kill me with your feels power. It just worked out that way, okay?**_

Jim had been away on business for a while and Seb had been distracted. She was nearly close enough to get to Raoul to bring him down, she had killed numerous henchmen to send a message. Jim was impressed and no longer worried (not that he was before) about his safety. Her search had lead her to Russia and after another dead-end, she left the body in the snow and trudged back to the road. She called an unmarked Taxi back to the airport and she knew it would cost a fortune, but she really couldn't face having to take something public. She had to wait 4 hours to get on the last-minute flight and she was stuffed between a fat sweaty man and a woman with a cold and an awful cough. She would normally take Jim's private jet but she honestly couldn't be bothered, she was tired and angry about the dead-end. At about 1 in the morning, she managed to finally get home and kicked the door open after unlocking it, tired and irate. She dumped her bags on the floor and in her tiredness forgot to lock the door behind her. She stripped quickly, throwing her cold clothes on the bed before walking naked back to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower, steam filling the room as she closed her eyes and let the water run over her face and body. She heard a very very faint click and ignored it, then moments later she felt fingertips brush down her spine. At first she thought she was imagining it.

Jim was in luck that she left the door unlocked, but he could of got in anyway. He heard the shower running and he loosened his tie, before completely undressing and slipping into the bathroom with in almost inaudible click. He got into the shower behind her and lightly touched her back and kissed the back of her neck. She jumped and turned quickly, and softened when she saw who it was. "You're back." She murmured as he pulled her close, pressing her against the wall of the shower. "Looks that way, doesn't it?" She smiled and closed her eyes as he leant in to kiss her, and she ran her hands through his wet silky hair.

"I'm glad."

He raises an eyebrow and kissed her softly, lightly stroking her back as she hitched one leg around his waist. He kissed along her jawline and down her neck, brushing his lips along her collarbone. She sighed and leant her head back, pressing against his. "I love it when you touch me." She whispered and he half smirked and kissed her again, and hitched up her other leg around his waist, softly running his hands up her thighs and resting them on her waist.


End file.
